


Find You

by otterlysik



Category: UP10TION
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Angst with a Happy Ending, Gyujin is a time traveller, Kuhn can manipulate the rain, Kuhn makes a cameo, M/M, Sunyoul has a siren's voice, Wooseok is a fairy, Wooseok is mentioned, the one that got away kinda
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:53:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26022226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otterlysik/pseuds/otterlysik
Summary: Gyujin can not do anything to change the past. And so he goes a century forward instead in search for the love he had lost.
Relationships: Han Gyujin/Seon Yein | Sunyoul
Comments: 6
Kudos: 13





	Find You

**Author's Note:**

> for vivi, my lovely sweetheart. i know this is long overdue but i hope you like it <3

Gyujin is alone. 

It's getting darker and the very few people along the streets are starting to decrease. He looks around the once familiar town to see if he can recognize anything—a face, or a house perhaps—but to no avail. The place had literally lost its magic. He sighs, knowing that this is going to be tough.

Thinking that it’s already time for him to call it a day, Gyujin walks to his rented apartment. He fishes his pockets to find the key and when he tried inserting the metal in the hole, the knob didn’t budge.

_Ah, this must be the key for the old cottage._

With a pat on his other pocket, he finds another key which opened the door of the current place he’s staying in. When he went to check the cottage, the place looked really different. He asked the caretaker if the house happen to be under the name Han Gyujin or any Han to which the caretaker answered, “As far as I know, this house had been owned by the Seons and is passed down to their only son.”

So he also lost the house, the whole purpose of him buying it never fulfilled. He should've seen this coming when he prepared himself to be forgotten in his time, his existence overwritten. He treasured that place a lot, preparing for the time when he’ll get to stay there for good with—right, he needs to rest and overthinking would do him no good.

Once inside the small space, he let his body fall on the couch. He closes his eyes while thinking of a better approach to his agenda. He really didn’t think things through and just travelled a century forward without a plan—which was very impulsive of him—because he really couldn’t take the guilt and loneliness anymore. He had lost so many people in his life already that he couldn’t stay in that lifetime any longer. Technically, he’s still alone in this timeline but he hopes to find what, or who, he’s looking for soon.

His eyes flew open when he realizes that it’s already time for supper. He doesn’t really feel like eating so he skips dinner entirely after taking a look at the contents of the _refrigerator;_ everything lookes so foreign to him, not just the food inside. He takes a quick shower and sits on the bed, staring at the box on the bedside table. This box is the only thing familiar to him now so he grabs it before moving to get comfortable.

Once he opened the box, he was greeted with a handful of letters addressed to him, fresh flowers, and a lot of random things. He feels his chest tighten at the sight, not sure if he has enough courage to go through any of them but he tries. So he reaches for a letter and opens it.

_Dear Gyujin,_

_Happy birthday, Gyujin! You’re finally 18, can you believe that? It feels like it was just yesterday when we were still small, wishing that you’d be 16 already so that you can finally learn how to use our inherited powers. I can still remember that day when you excitedly told me that yours was time traveling! Up until this day, I envy you for it. There’s not so much a Siren’s voice can do to benefit me, you know?_

_Speaking of, have you noticed how I make use of that power? Well I only use it on you, so you’d unconsciously come to me and that’s the only reason I use it for since, you know, I’d rather keep people and other creatures away from me and you’re the only exemption. Technically, you won’t notice that since you’d be hypnotized when I do it. I know we’ve always been the best of friends but for some peculiar reason, I don’t seem to like not having you with me._

_We’ve been together since you were 14 and I just turned 16 but I couldn’t really imagine life without you anymore. This is your first birthday since we met that I wasn’t there to celebrate it with you. I’m sorry I had to be away but my family said we need to spend some time with our other relatives. I hope you’re making the most of your day, though. And I do hope that you receive this letter on your birthday and you’re reading this on time._

_As I was saying, I wish I was there with you. And knowing that you’re smart but is easily confused, I guess you haven’t picked up that I like you yet. Well, there it is. I feel bad not being able to say that in person but I really planned to tell you on your 18 th birthday and I don’t like it when things don’t go according to plan. I still don’t know how you’ll respond to this but don’t bother writing me back for the answer, wait for me to come back._

_You are an amazing friend and a wonderful companion. Happy birthday again. See you soon!_

_Yours forever,_

_Sunyoul_

* * *

Gyujin is alone.

He’s a very shy boy and he never figured out how to make friends in a world where magic is the greatest force there is. He’d always been lonely, not knowing where to put himself amongst creatures of different kinds or other humans with special abilities like himself. It’s always been like that and he’d grown used to it. He didn’t want to complain about the life he grew up in since his parents have always made it easy for him to manage so he did his best to cope.

In this world, every creature was unique and magical—pixies, fairies, elves, goblins, mermaids, and many more; even humans. Each human was born with an inherited ability that they will learn and master when they reach the age of 16. Gyujin was from a family of time travellers which really excited him when he had found out when he was 4. He’d anticipated reaching the right age so much that he’d be so giddy every year for his birthday. He didn’t have any friend so he’s okay with spending it with his family so long as he’s gotten closer to being 16. He didn’t mind the loneliness but it gets to him sometimes. He learned to pay that empty feeling no mind since he had his parents with him to fill that hollow part of his heart.

It was a cloudy day and the 14-year-old Gyujin decided to wander off. It’s his birthday tomorrow so even when tiny droplets of rain fell upon him, he felt ecstatic. He didn’t know where his feet were taking him, the feeling of the rain dropping on his head and shoulders urging him to keep walking. He didn’t know how long he was walking but he figured that he may have gone too deep into the woods, the tree trunks getting thicker as he kept going. He had this feeling like he knows he’s not lost so he continues on.

A few minutes later, Gyujin caught sight of a water sprite and it really amazed him; he didn’t know that water sprites are found this deep in the forest since he really rarely leaves home. The sprite flew around him and his gaze followed her, noticing how dark the sky already was in the process. He should really head home now if he doesn’t want to get scolded entering their house soaking wet. His mother would never quit scolding him about wandering off into the woods alone and coming back drenched. But maybe she’d just let him be since it was his birthday tomorrow, after all.

The water sprite flew, heading somewhere, and Gyujin trailed behind her. He doesn’t know why but he just felt like he should. He was too mesmerized of the small creature, not minding the increasing amount of puddles in the damp soil of the forest he's in. Soon enough, the sprite stopped which made the young boy look around him. She had led him to a river below a waterfall.

His eyes wandered around and he couldn’t believe how beautiful the place was. The water sprite flew right before his face which made him move his face away a little though he was unfazed. She giggled while looking at him before flying away, leaving the young boy on the riverbank who’s waving her goodbye. This made him look up the sky for who-knows-how-many-times now. He really needs to go back, he’s starting to feel the shivers that he didn’t notice he already had earlier (he was too distracted), and he’s really worried that the light rain might turn heavy soon. That’s before his eyes caught something.

There was a boy sitting at the bank near the waterfall, running his hand through the water, seemingly determined to draw the floating lotuses near him. Gyujin doesn’t know how many times he’s been left in awe today but could anyone blame him when the boy who looks about the same age as him looks like a fairy? Was he actually a fairy or a guardian of this river? If only he was not afraid of making social interactions, maybe he’d find the courage to approach him and ask. He didn’t have to though since said boy sensed his presence and is now looking at him with an unreadable expression painted on his face.

The boy looked lovely. He had kind brown eyes which looks as though they are twinkling, his hair also brown but it looked darker in contrast to the light-colored flowers he had on his head, his other features soft and gentle, making him look like he might be a fairy. Said boy was tight-lipped with his head tilted slightly to the right, like he was studying Gyujin too. Neither one of them moved closer to the other, neither one of them spoke. It was as if it was their first time seeing another boy. Until thunder roared, the boy near the waterfall flee while Gyujin panicked.

It was obvious that a storm was coming and here he was, stranded in a forest near a river that might overflow when the heavy rain started pouring down. He’s old enough to know that couldn’t have made it home on time but there is nowhere to stay in this forest to keep himself from freezing or catching a cold. That is when he knew exactly what to do; he ran, trailing the path he knew he came from. Still, it was of no use. The slow, steady drops of rain water turned into sheets, blurring his sight resulting to him tripping on a tree’s exposed surface root, landing face first on the damp forest floor.

Gyujin’s body felt heavy and aching so he doesn’t stand, his eyes slowly closing. He hears something and the sound came not so far from where he is. Though his consciousness is slipping away, he still felt fear for what might come and get him. He could get ripped apart if he closed his eyes, although having his eyes open without the ability to stand and run from whatever was approaching him was useless; he still preferred knowing what would end his young life instead of spending the last seconds of his life being oblivious. He heard footsteps getting louder and louder so he prepares himself. But instead of seeing an aggressive creature, his eyes met a pair of brown ones. Maybe he’s relieved that he won’t be eaten alive or maybe his body is aching too much that he couldn’t force his eyes open anymore. Either way, he passes out right then and there with the memory of a beautiful boy being the last thing he remembers.

The moment Gyujin opens his eyes, his face was no longer on the ground, there was no rain dropping on him. He looked around, seeing an oil lamp on the table beside the bed he’s lying down on.

_A bed?!_

He quickly sat upright, trying to recall what happened, scouring his memories to figure out if the place he’s in is somewhere he knows. But he couldn’t find any answer. He stands up, almost falling to the ground as he does so, his muscles feel weak. In an attempt to stand, he knocks over a stool near the bed and this startles someone, making them rush to his aid. It’s the boy from the riverbank.

“Are you okay?” the boy asks Gyujin who is staring at him in awe, breath hitched. He doesn’t know what to make of the situation, this boy, and this place. The boy seemed to have caught on. “I saw you run into the forest during the heavy rain. It’s not safe out there during this weather so I followed you. You were lying on the ground unconscious. You might get sick so I brought you in,” he explained.

Gyujin was escorted to lie down again after a few seconds of silence. The boy was patient with him, not forcing him to say anything and never left his side as he evened his breath.

“I’m Sunyoul,” the boy introduced himself with a warm smile, perhaps trying to help him soothe his nerves and make him feel comfortable. “What’s your name?”

“O-oh. My name is Gyujin,” he tried to smile but it came out forced because he felt a sting on his face. This made Sunyoul’s kind features showcase urgency.

“I’ll get you a wet towel,” he said before rushing outside the room, it sounded like he went down the stairs. This made Gyujin wonder if Sunyoul carried him from the forest to this house and even to the second floor.

_I think I’m causing him too much trouble!_

Sunyoul came back with a basin and a towel. “I already wiped the mud off your skin earlier, I prepared some clothes for you so feel free to change into them once you can already stand on your own,” he gestures to the clothes neatly placed near the bed before soaking the towel in the ice cold water. Gently, he pressed the cloth to Gyujin’s face. “This will help reduce the sting or possible swelling. Tell me if it feels uncomfortable.”

He didn’t know what to make of his rapidly beating heart. Sunyoul’s face was close enough that Gyujin could make out the mole he had on his nose. “T-thank you,” he manages to say despite the proximity. “Is this your home?”

“Yes,” he answered.

“Where are your parents?”

“Probably at the lake or near the ocean.”

“Is your mother the lady of the lake?” Gyujin asks another question before he realized that he must’ve been too nosy.

Sunyoul didn’t look like he minds. “No, we’re kind of the opposite of that. The lady of the lake gives, our kind takes.”

“Takes? Takes what?”

“We basically offer creatures as sacrifices to the water,” he explains casually as if it didn’t just scare Gyujin.

Gyujin’s eyes are now blown wide, he doesn’t know what to make of what the boy said. “Y-you didn’t bring me here to o-offer me to the river, r-right?”

The beautiful boy just giggled at this, seemingly amused by the terrified look on his face. “Don’t be silly, we don’t take just anybody. I brought you in because you were hurt and you needed help,” Sunyoul had a patient smile on his face which somehow calmed his nerves down. “Besides, I just turned sixteen a few weeks ago and I've been putting it off, the learning and mastering thing, I mean.”

“You're sixteen already!” Gyujin exclaimed, now more relaxed despite the sting he feels on his legs, arms, and face. “It’s my fifteenth birthday tomorrow.”

“Really? You seem excited about it,” he admitted.

For someone who doesn’t know how to maintain a conversation with someone he’s not related to, Gyujin seemed comfortable telling this boy about himself, even managing to keep the conversation going. There’s something about him that feels familiar; like someone he was bound to meet. So he asked him, “Do you want to come to our house tomorrow for my birthday?”

Sunyoul seemed to hesitate and this made him think that he might’ve made him uncomfortable or overwhelmed. “I don’t really like parties…”

“Oh.”

“No, no, it’s not that I don’t want to go! I just don’t really like crowded places,” he admits.

“We have a lot in common!”

Sunyoul smiled at this. Gyujin felt relieved that finally, finally, someone knew what he felt. It stirs something in the pit of his stomach.

“It’s only me and my family celebrating so it’s not crowded.”

“Are you sure it’s okay with them that I go?”

“Of course! They had always asked me when I’ll invite a friend over. I’m sure they’ll be glad to meet you!”

“Then I’ll go,” Sunyoul said with a smile. “Oh, I almost forgot! Can you stand now? You might feel uncomfortable in those muddy clothes.”

Gyujin tries to stand, succeeding this time (though Sunyoul still had his arms out in case he needed assistance). When he doesn’t collapse, Sunyoul excused himself, leaving him alone in the room so that he could change. He must admit that it was getting a little uncomfortable in the dirty clothes so he was really thankful that his new friend lent him new clothes to wear aside from the help he had already gave him. He started to think that he might be a bother to Sunyoul so it was only fair that he invited him to his birthday tomorrow.

After he was done, he sluggishly left the room and went down the stairs (it took a while but he managed). He was welcomed by a small living room with an adjacent kitchen and a boy looking out the window as rain thrashed the glass. Sunyoul was quick to sense his presence, greeting him with a smile.

“How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he answered, looking past Sunyoul. “It’s raining too hard.”

“I know, and it’s getting dark out. How will you get home?”

“I have no idea, all I know is that I have to. My mother would be worried if I didn’t come home before supper.”

“I think I know a way,” this triggers Gyujin’s curiosity so Sunyoul continues. “I have a friend nearby who is practicing rain manipulation.”

Before he could answer, Sunyoul was already ringing the bells hanging near the window and all of a sudden, there was a path from outside to the door without a hint of water falling from above. It was as if there was a roof built from nothing. A few moments later, a tall boy entered the house; his features sharp and his clothes amazingly dry.

“Hi, Kuhn hyung!” Sunyoul greets the boy who just arrived, greeting him back with a bright smile.

“Hello, Youl. Is something the matter?” his voice was deep but it sounded kind that Gyujin didn’t feel afraid. It was at this point that Kuhn looked at him with a confused look on his face. “Hi?”

Gyujin only smiled at him, back to his old shy self.

“This is Gyujin, my new friend,” Sunyoul spoke for him. “He needs to go back to his home but it’s raining. I was thinking maybe you could help us.”

“That’s no problem! Just tell me where you live and I’ll make a path from here to there,” Kuhn said, his eyes on him.

“T-thank you,” he managed to find his voice. “I live in the city, the house of the Hans, the time travellers.”

“Oh, I know where that is,” said Kuhn before closing his eyes, concentrating. Not long after, there was another path outside Sunyoul’s house and it stretched across the riverbank and into the forest. “Remember to not take too long, I don’t know until when the path is going to last.”

“Thank you, hyung! I owe you another one,” Sunyoul exclaimed and Kuhn just ruffled his hair.

“Thank you, hyung,” Gyujin said while looking at the older man who was smiling at him.

“Off you go, the sun is almost setting.”

Gyujin prepared himself to go through the woods alone so when he saw Sunyoul stand up and take his arm, slinging it over his shoulders, he was shocked. Sunyoul looked at him and he only answered with a questioning look.

“What? You’re not well. Are you expecting me to just send you off?”

With a few goodbyes, the two of them left the small house and followed the path they were given. As they go, Gyujin can’t help but feel amazed by the path—not only was it keeping them dry but it made looking at the tall and thick trees a beautiful experience. He looked up as they walk, seeing how the rain split just a few inches above their heads as if there was one waterfall at his left and another at his companion’s right. He was walking mindlessly, too distracted by the view, until he heard a grunt.

“Are you okay? Am I too heavy?” he asked Sunyoul, worried if he was being too much of a burden than he already was.

“I’m okay, I just almost tripped on something.”

“You can go back, I can manage from here. We’re almost out of the forest, our house is just around the market.”

“If you think I’ll leave you behind after making sure that you’re safe, you’re wrong,” Sunyoul tells him, looking friendly as ever. And Gyujin thinks he might be hearing drums in his ears.

He looks away, trying to hide his burning face—not from the sting but from something else he couldn’t quite put a finger on yet—before he clears his throat. He hears the boy with him chuckle as they carry on. The both of them had no clue if the sun has already set in the horizon since the storm clouds were too dark and thick but alas, they finally caught sight of the forest’s end. As they got out of the confinement of trees and grass, he spoke once again.

“Have you been to the city often?”

“Not much but I come here from time to time.”

“Do you know anyone here?”

“Yes,” he answers. “You.” Gyujin turns his head to look at him who had his eyes straight ahead but a faint smile not leaving his lips. And there goes the butterflies.

After so much walking, Gyujin’s arm still slinging onto Sunyoul’s shoulder, they finally reached the market and with a few more minutes of walking, they were finally standing in Gyujin’s family’s doorstep. He knocked a few times, looking at Sunyoul right after as if asking him if he’s doesn’t feel uncomfortable, getting a small smile as an answer.

The door opened to reveal the face of a worried mother. “Gyujin, where have you been? Whose clothes are you wearing?”

“I just wanted to take a walk to see the forest but it suddenly rained. Mother, this is Sunyoul,” he introduced his new friend who so politely bowed.

“Good evening, Ma’am. I’m sorry but I have to get going before the path disappears.”

Gyujin understands, he had to go home before it got darker than it already is and before the path Kuhn made dissolved. His mother ruffled Sunyoul’s hair, thanked him for bringing his son home and reminded him to stay safe as he goes. Mama Han already entered the house, leaving him alone with the brown-haired boy.

“Thank you again for saving me and taking care of me and for accompanying me home.” The list of good things Sunyoul did for him was just too long.

“You owe me a cake for all of that,” he joked.

“I’m expecting you to be here tomorrow, okay?”

“Why wouldn’t I be?” and there was that beautiful smile again, taking the breath out of Gyujin all the time.

Sunyoul started walking away only to look back a few steps after to wave enthusiastically at him. He didn’t waste the chance. He ran to him despite his sore muscles and stinging scratches just so he could hug the fair boy. At first he was afraid that he might have overstepped his boundaries as a new friend but when he felt the other’s arms around him, time stopped.

_And I thought I had to be 16 in order to manipulate time._

When Sunyoul left and he entered the house, his mother was in their living room, waiting for him. He didn’t know how or where he should start but he tries. “Mother…”

“Oh, honey, I’m not upset or anything, if that’s your concern. I was just worried about you,” she said, not looking up from whatever it was she’s knitting.

“Are you not going to ask me what happened?”

“We’re time travelers, dear. Mother already knows what happened,” she finally looks at him, removing her glasses. “But please don’t wander off too far next time and look where you’re going. I wouldn’t want my baby hurt.”

“Mother, I’m already 15 tomorrow.”

“It doesn’t matter, dear.” And she goes back to knitting.

“How did you know what happened? Did you go back and follow me?” he asked, horrified at the thought of his mother following him around and seeing him fall face first on the muddy forest floor.

“No, honey. I went forward to hear you explain.”

This had Gyujin sighing in relief. That relief didn’t last long, unfortunately.

“You kept rambling about your crush, too,” and his face lost color hearing his mother giggle in delight.

Gyujin stayed in his room that night, healing the small wounds on his legs and the ache all over his face and body from the fall. It was his father who brought him dinner upstairs and he was thankful that he was spared from the teasing of his mother. (“My baby is now a big boy,” she coos.)

The next morning, he woke up to a sweet smell coming from their kitchen and he suddenly remembered what day it was. To say he was excited was an understatement. Was it because it’s his birthday and he only had to wait one more year to finally learn how to travel through time or was it because he’s going to see _him_ again today? No one knows; not even Gyujin himself.

He tried to stand up which proved to be much easier now than it was yesterday. His muscles are no longer aching and even the little cuts in his legs don’t sting too much anymore. Unable to wait for this day to finally begin, he went to the bathroom inside his bedroom to take a bath and get his clothes changed. When he was done, he proceeded downstairs. There he saw his mother and father who are both busy preparing for his birthday. The first thing he did was hug his parents, greeting them a good morning.

“Happy Birthday, Gyujin!” they greeted him in unison.

“I’m still finishing your cake, dear. Would you like some eggs first?”

“Yes, mother. Thank you.”

“I’m afraid your cake won’t be ready until early afternoon since I’m having trouble finding those little candles,” his father explained. Gyujin thought this was the best time to tell them that, for the first time, he had invited someone over.

“Mother, Father,” he called out to them to get their attention. “I’m expecting someone to come,” he felt shy all of a sudden but he continues, “can we wait for him before we start the party?”

He dared himself to look up and saw his parents exchange looks before looking at him. Gyujin did not like the knowing smile that’s starting to show on his mother’s face. “Is this the boy who walked you home yesterday?”

He bit the inside of his cheeks before answering, “Yes.”

“That’s great news, dear. Of course we’ll wait for your friend.” Based on the look on his father’s face, he already knew that his mother had betrayed him.

Gyujin has always felt excited for his birthday but this time is different. He's restless, can't even stay in one place for 5 minutes. When he figured that being confined in their house would not calm his nerves (because his parents kept grinning when their eyes meet his) he made his way outside and sat on the doorstep, leaning against the door frame as he waits. He doesn't know how long he's been sitting there when his guest finally arrived.

"Happy Birthday, Gyujin!" Sunyoul greets him, beaming. He came with a box in hand. It was not big but not too small, it has lots of flowers on the lid. And it piques his interest.

"You're here," he mindlessly blurted out as he rose from his seat in the doorway.

"Just so," he replies, extending his arms to give Gyujin the box he brought.

"You shouldn't have."

"But I want to," Sunyoul interjects. "Besides, that isn't really my gift, per se."

Gyujin takes the box in his hands and it was very light. He doesn't know if he should open his present already but he's really curious about what the other could have brought him. He chose to just hold it, his fingers playing with the flowers. "These look lovely. Are they real?"

"They are but you don't have to worry about them wilting. I have a friend who is a fairy and his name is Wooseok. He made sure those flowers would last as long as the world exists." He looks adorable while excitedly explaining that Gyujin couldn't help but smile.

Realizing that they're still outside, he steps to the side to make some way for Sunyoul to get through and enter the house. He gestured his hand and the older boy quickly understood. As he had feared, his mother was already rushing to his new friend.

"Sunyoul, darling, welcome," she sweetly greeted him with a hug, her face and tone soft as if Sunyoul was her son and not him.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Han."

"Do you know that you're the first guest we ever had for little Gyujin's birthday?"

"Mother!"

"Yes, Mrs. Han, he had mentioned that yesterday."

His father saves him by grabbing Sunyoul's attention. "My son finally made a friend and I'm glad it's you," he ruffled his _friend_ 's hair. "You look like a very kind child."

"Thank you, Mr. Han."

"Is the cake ready?" he took matters into his own hands already before his mother starts really embarrassing him.

"Oh! Your father found the candles so it's ready!"

At this, everyone entered the kitchen and took their seats. Gyujin tried his best to pay his overly giddy mother no mind as he closed his eyes to make a wish.

Every year, his only wish was to finally be 16, somehow that's changed today. Because today, the only thing that his mind can make out is the face of the boy who sat by the riverbank as he was playing with the lotuses, the boy who saved him from being eaten alive by what ever vicious creature was there to devour him had he not been saved, the boy who helped him get back home, the boy who did not leave unless he was already taken care of. Sunyoul was many firsts for Gyujin. He was the first one to make his pulse pick up and his heart beat ridiculously fast. He's young and all these things are foreign to him but he's not oblivious. And the only thing he wishes is for a chance that maybe, just maybe, Sunyoul shares even a fraction of the riot he's feeling inside of him. And he blows the flame of the candles and opens his eyes which is met by a soft sound of applause from the only people that matter to him.

Sunyoul and his parents easily fell into conversations after another when they started eating the food that was prepared. To his relief, his mother never mentioned anything about she had found out yesterday. Their meal came to an end and he lead the other to their backyard, where a big tree stood. They sat under its shade with Sunyoul's present in Gyujin's hand. They sat cross-legged on the grass facing each other with the box between them.

"Please don't expect anything," Sunyoul warned. "I wasn't prepared."

"Anything from you is fine," he promised as he reached for the lid covered in eternal flowers. When he lifted the lid, there was nothing inside. He looked up at the one who gave him the box and tried his best to conceal the confusion in his face.

He sighed. "I wasn't able to prepare anything so this is all I could give." He looked into his eyes before he continues. "I thought, since we just met, this is the start of our friendship. I want us to fill that box with our memories as we spend the coming years together."

Gyujin pressed his lips together as he looked at the boy in front of him who was either shy or embarrassed. Sunyoul might not have put anything inside the box yet but Gyujin knew that that day, this beautiful boy gave him butterflies. And it was the most wonderful gift he has ever received.

From that day onward, the two were practically inseparable. They would spend almost the whole day together and only part when the sky meets the far land in the west. Gyujin was there when Sunyoul was mastering his ability while they both patiently wait for Gyujin to be able to do the same. There were times when Gyujin would feel like he took a nap while he was standing upright only to be informed that the other had used his ability on him. The two of them would mostly spend their hours at the same riverbank where they first saw each other. Their friendship blossomed as a year went by and Gyujin's feelings only grew deeper.

When he turned 16, Gyujin worked really hard to master time travelling. Every milestone in his and in Sunyoul's life, they were there for each other. It was over a few months after his birthday that he already covered everything that he needs to know so he walks up to his friend, holds his hand (paying the electricity he felt in his veins no mind) and off they went to conquer the continuous flow of time. Sunyoul had his eyes closed the whole time so when he tells him to open them, he felt the older's hand squeeze his.

They were at the same forest, on the day they met. Sunyoul looked amazed when he saw himself at the foot of the waterfall. It wasn't long after when they turned their heads to see a young Gyujin following the water sprite. He wanted to stay there longer but he feared stretching his capacity and that they would end up forgotten in their time if he does.

And so they went back and when they arrived, neither of them let go of the other's hand. Sunyoul looked like he didn't mind so Gyujin did not let go.

The only special day that they were apart was during Gyujin's eighteenth birthday. Sunyoul was spending time with his relatives but he sent him a letter and more eternal flowers. The letter containing a confession...

_He what?!_

The moment he had finished reading the letter, he wanted to go to Sunyoul and tell him that he liked him too. For three years now. He knew that the other treasured him because they were friends but he didn't know that Sunyoul felt for him the way _he_ felt for Sunyoul. He didn't want to waste any more time, three years was enough. The moment the older arrives, he will tell him everything he's been keeping to himself for so long. He didn't want to let this pass.

And so he doesn't.

The next day, Sunyoul was back and Gyujin was inside the cave behind the waterfall, waiting for him. When Sunyoul took his usual spot at the riverbank, he sneaks out the cave, getting soaked by the water as he passed the falls, and pulled the older's hand until they were inside the cave. Shock was evident on the other's face when he realized what just happened but smiled what he realized who the person in front of him was. They sat on the big rock in the middle of the space, facing each other and Gyujin still not letting go of the hand of the person he loves.

Sunyoul was the one who broke the silence. "I know it's late but happy birthday."

"Where's my present?"

"So you don't want to talk about my letter." It wasn't a question. Gyujin smiles. This is only one of the few things he liked about him.

"I said, where's my present? You know I accept anything as long as it's from you."

"If you don't like me back—"

"Of course, I don't like you back." Now he is feeling more confident than ever. "Fine, if you won't give me my gift then I guess I would have to take it myself."

He knew Sunyoul would be confused but instead of elaborating, he took the other's face in his hands and moved his face close. He kept his eyes open just so he could stop when Sunyoul asked him to but when there was a lack of protest, he closed his eyes and no longer held back.

Everything that Gyujin felt from the first day they met spilled from his lips to the other's. His heart was beating too fast, it was all that he could hear. All the butterflies and electricity came alive inside of him. The rest of the world was not eventful, time did not stop either, but it was as if this moment was trapped inside a globe and Gyujin would do everything in his power to keep it there, safe and secured.

They pull apart, their eyes flutter open. They both sat still, content with only looking at each other. He could see it in the older's eyes that he's afraid to leave the familiar ground they stand on to face a long line of risks they will be taking after this. It was very far from the confident Sunyoul from the letter he read just a day ago.

"Don't be afraid," Gyujin told him. "I don't mind losing everything."

Sunyoul's smiles tenderly. "Everything doesn't seem like anything as long as I have you."

Everything was going well. Their relationship was strong and they never had major misunderstandings. Gyujin was always told that you will find someone who is the complete opposite as you and the two of you would balance each other out. It wasn't like that with Sunyoul. It was as if they were halves of a single heart only separated by their mortal bodies. 

It was a beautiful day when the two of them decided to take a walk in the meadows near the cottage that Gyujin just bought. He wanted to show the house to his lover, given that they would be the ones to dwell in it in a few more years. He did his best to not show his excitement as they walk hand in hand in the grassland, everything was just going well. 

Until it didn't.

They were startled by the loud crashing they heard from a distance. Gyujin's hold on the other tightened. He felt a shiver run through his spine; this is a bad feeling.

"Cyclopes fighting," Sunyoul whispered.

The two of them started walking backwards before they sprint to the nearest tree, his hold on his lover still tight. Not long after, they heard a loud roar from the sky as the ground began to shake. 

_They're getting closer._

Before Gyujin could even register what was happening, a giant hand came into their view. Sunyoul had hugged the tree, closing his eyes as he screamed. He was ascending and Gyujin was on the ground, frozen. When he realized that the tree one of the cyclopes took had Sunyoul, he got up despite his weakened knees and ran as he screamed for his lover's name. The older's grasp was slipping and soon enough, he was falling to a dark and seemingly never ending gorge. Gyujin did not make it in time. He kept screaming into the sky, the thunder accompanying him in his sorrow and grief. He let the rain devour him for it concealed his tears. At the age of twenty one, Gyujin already knew what it felt like to lose everything.

Before he lost his consciousness, he heard a voice saying: _Everything doesn't seem like anything as long as I have you._

It seemed to be taunting him. And so he cried and screamed more.

It's almost a year since Sunyoul passed. Gyujin was alive but it seemed as though when his lover died, he took Gyujin's life with him.

Although he was well aware that—even in this magical world—no one can change the past, he still tried going back to save the one he loved the most. It was of no use. He couldn't bare to watch Sunyoul's death over and over again. He couldn't prevent that incident from happening no matter how many times he'd try. He can't stay in the past for he would be forgotten in the present and would only seem like an audience, watching the young Gyujin and Sunyoul happy. Even if he did choose to just watch them, time would eventually flow and he would again see the tragic end of their story. It was of no use.

He dwelled in his misery that he shut everyone out. The days would drag on, empty and meaningless. There was nothing to look forward to so he caged himself; his sullen, desolate self. He never left the confinement of his room, settling with lying in bed or sitting in the corner, staring off into space. His parents fell ill and they, too, were taken from him. His existence was pointless, he was all alone and everyone he loved left him already. All he could blame was himself. He couldn't save Sunyoul, he even paid no attention when his mother and father started getting weak for all he could mind was the hole in his existance. It sucked the life out of him that there were days when he couldn't move, feeling weak all over, and all he could do was let his tears fall until they run out but they never did. It was only his heart that was broken, but it seemed to have caused all kinds of pain in every part of his body. But now that he had nobody, he finally snaps out of his trance.

* * *

Gyujin wakes up with tear-stained cheeks, the sunlight from the window telling him that he has to get up already. He looks at the letter he read before he fell asleep, folds it neatly, and places it back in the box. After setting the box back on the table, he stretched his limbs and went to start his day.

His stomach protested at the lack of dinner the last night so he opens one of the wooden cabinets and spots a sealed cup. He was quick to figure out how to open it and he read the instructions on the lid. It says he should pour hot water into the cup so he immediately searches for a pot. There was nothing. All he could see was something that kind of looked like a pot but it's taller, has a rubber wire, and a lot of buttons. He searches for a way to use it but all he could see was a bunch of holes on the wall and it is oddly shaped like the end of the rubber wire attached to the pot. It took him a lot of time (and a lot of burns) to make the pot produce hot water and when he succeeded, he finally got to pour some into the plastic cup with what looked like thick noodles.

After that dilemma, he started wandering around the town again to find the one he's looking for. He didn't mind being forgotten in the present time since no one was left there to remember him anyway, so he planned to stay here now. He just hoped that he came to the right slice of time.

Learning how to manage in the future was hard. There were rooms with wheels that move very fast, there are so many blocks of metal that consume electricity to work, oil lamps were replaced with shinning orbs of light, everything was foreign to him. But he didn't want to turn back now.

He reached a place that somewhat resembles a meadow. There was a fence that protected passers by from the cliff on the edge. It brought him back to a place that he never wanted to see again but he stays. He sits on the grass, watching the clouds on the horizon. Until a figure caught his eye. He couldn't be mistaken. He knows those features anywhere, at any century.

"Sunyoul?" He stands up and walks toward the boy sitting on the fence, facing the deep gorge. When he was close enough, he calls him again. "Sunyoul?"

The boy, blonde but held the same soft brown eyes, turned his head to look at him. "Hi," he greets with a smile. "I'm not Sunyoul, you must be mistaken. I'm Yein."

Of course he wouldn't remember him, so he just goes with it. He holds out his hand, feeling a familiar pounding in his chest. "I'm Gyujin."

Sunyoul—Yein takes his hand, shook it, but didn't let go as he turns to face the cliff again, seemingly unbothered that he might fall over. "Have you ever felt like you've been missing something your whole life?"

And Gyujin has. But he finally found that missing piece. Again. Along with that familiar buzzing of nerves that he didn't feel for so long. They're all back. 

"I always have. It gets lonely here," Yein continues talking. "Do you want to get lost with me? I have nothing to lose and everything to gain."

And Gyujin replies. "Everything doesn't seem like anything as long as you have someone."

It's funny how he found Yein at a place that resembled where he had lost his Sunyoul. It was as if fate was playing a trick on him, but he didn't mind. Because after so long, Gyujin was no longer lost and alone; for he was now found. In this vast bubble of time and space, he found his place. Something he can call home.

"Do you want to be my someone?" _Bold. That's my Sunyoul._

"Only if you would be mine."

**Author's Note:**

> i really tried my best to make you feel the magic inside this world, i hope it came through. it know its bad but i swear i put effort into this
> 
> kudos and comments are very much appreciated. find me on twt @otterlysik


End file.
